Always Into You
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae pikir semuanya sudah telat, Sehun selalu mempunyai cara untuk membantu kedua hyung bodohnya itu. #eunhae #haehyuk #sehun #yunjae #yoosu


Donghae kecil berlari menuju pintu rumah saat melihat ada truk besar berhenti di rumah sebelahnya yang selama ini kosong. Di depan pintu kedua orangtua Donghae terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak Donghae kenali.

" Hae, kemari sayang. Kita punya teman baru. " Jaejoong menggerakan tangan nya menanggil Donghae.

Donghae menurut, tapi ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya ketika melihat orang - orang asing yang berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

" Halo, nama paman adalah Park Yoochun. " sapa pria paling tinggi di antara ke3 orang tersebut.

" Nama bibi adalah Park Junsu, mulai sekarang kami akan bertetangga dengan Donghae. Ini untuk Donghae. " Junsu menunduk, menyamakan tubuh nya dengan tinggi Donghae lalu memberikan kotak berisi kue coklat yang langsung Donghae terima dengan senang hati.

Donghae cinta mati dengan coklat sampai Donghae bilang pada kedua orangtuanya saat Donghae sudah besar ia ingin menikah dengan coklat.

Aneh memang. Mana bisa benda mati menikah dengan manusia.

Namanya juga anak - anak.

" Bilang apa, Hae? " tanya Yunho.

" Terimakasih paman dan bibi. " ucap Donghae malu - malu masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya.

" Sama - sama, sayang. Nah yang ini, Hyukjae. Anak paman dan bibi, Hyukie perkenalkan diri mu. " Yoochun mendorong anak laki - laki di sampingnya ke depan.

Kelihatannya anak laki - laki itu seumuran dengan Donghae walaupun ia sangat kurus.

" Hai, aku Park Hyukjae. Nama kamu siapa? " tapi Donghae masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

Hyukjae menunggu Donghae dengan tidak sabar. Oh, ia paling tidak suka jika bertemu dengan anak yang sok malu - malu kucing seperti anak di hadapan nya. Apalagi tubuh Donghae jelas lebih besar daripada Hyukjae.

" Cih, anak manja! "

" Hyukie, tidak boleh seperti itu dengan teman baru! " Junsu membekap mulut anak nya sebelum Hyukjae mengatai hal - hal kasar lain nya kepada Donghae.

" Maaf kan Hyukjae ya, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. " Yoochun menundukan tubuh nya meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa - apa, lagian memang kenyataan nya Donghae anak manja kok. "

Sialan, daddy Yunho sialan. Ayah nya ini suka sekali menjelek - jelekan Donghae.

" Ya! Aku tidak manja, daddy! " seru Donghae tidak terima.

" Makanya jangan ngumpet! " balas Yunho tidak mau kalah.

Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan ibunya, " Tuh kan, ayah mu sendiri saja bilang anak nya memang manja. " ejek Hyukjae lagi.

Mendengar Hyukjae mengejeknya lagi, Donghae semakin kesal. " Heh! Ceking, dengar ya aku tidak manja dan nama ku Jung Donghae! "

" Hae, tidak boleh mengatai teman baru. " Jaejoong memperingati anaknya.

" Memang dia ceking kok! " Donghae melipat kedua tangan nya sok.

Keuarga Jung sudah bersiap meminta maaf lagi, tapi Hyukjae malah maju memeluk Donghae.

" Hehe, begitu dong baru seperti anak laki - laki. Jangan badan yang besar saja, sekarang kita temenan ya. "

Donghae itu memang anak yang pemalu, tapi belum pernah Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat wajah anak laki - laki mereka semerah ini sampai ke telinga dan mati kutu karena di peluk.

CUP

Hyukjae mengecup kedua bibir Donghae.

Para orang dewasa menahan tawa melihat bagian leher Donghae sudah mulai memerah.

Apaan sih, anak aneh ini?!

Main nyosor aja!

Tapi, sebenarnya yang membuat Donghae sangat malu bukan karena di peluk dan di cium.

Karena baru pertama kali Donghae di ejek seperti barusan.

Harga dirinya seolah di jatuhkan begitu saja.

Intinya yang Donghae rasakan adalah mulai sekarang ia berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak yang pemalu lagi.

Sejak perkenalan Donghae dan Hyukjae keluarga Jung dan keluarga Park menjadi sangat dekat. Di tambah Yoochun dan Yunho menjalin hubungan bisnis.

Tiada hari yang tidak Donghae dan Hyukjae lalui bersama karena mereka bertetangga pasti mereka akan saling bermain ke rumah satu sama lain setiap hari. Walaupun menurut Donghae, Hyukjae anak yang menyebalkan, Donghae senang juga berteman dengan Hyukjae karena mereka berdua sama - sama anak tunggal.

Di usia Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sudah 6 tahun, Hyukjae sudah bisa menaiki sepeda roda dua, sedangkan Donghae? Ia masih takut mencoba nya. Donghae kan takut jatuh. Sakit.

" Laki - laki payah, badan doang gede! " ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hyukjae mengejek Donghae dan tampaknya kali ini Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" Jika aku bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua, kau kasih aku apa? "

" Hmm, bagaimana kalau coklat? "

Jangan lupa Donghae masih sangat suka coklat.

" Ku tagih janji mu dua hari lagi! "

Untuk dua hari ke depan pemandangan di depan rumah Hyukjae setiap sorenya selalu di penuhi dengan Donghae dan Jaejoong, bahkan kadang Junsu ikut membantu Donghae belajar naik sepeda.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tau Donghae pasti bisa, tetangga nya itu hanya takut jatuh.

" Ini hari terakhir loh. " Hyukjae menonton sambil minum susu strawberry di ayunan depan rumah nya.

Donghae itu selalu tidak mau kalah dengan siapa pun, walaupun ia tau kemampuannya terbatas maka Donghae mengambil sepeda Hyukjae yang sudah terlepas dari roda bantu.

" Ya! Lihat saja, aku bisa kok! " Donghae menaiki sepeda Hyukjae lalu mulai mengayuh.

Tuh kan, Donghae memang bisa.

" Lihat, lihat! Aku bisa! "

Tapi, Donghae tidak melihat ada pohon besar di depannya.

DUAGH

Sepeda Donghae menabrak pohon membuat si pengendara langsung jatuh.

" Donghae!! " Hyukjae menjerit bergegas menghampiri Donghae.

Di bawah pohon, Donghae terkulai dengan siku dan lutut yang mengucurkan darah. Wajah Donghae sudah seperti ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan. Bisa - bisa nanti Hyukjae mengejeknya lagi!

" Hae! Hae! Kau tidak apa - apa? "

" Menurut mu? " tuntut Donghae.

Uh, Hyukjae mulai merasakan kedua mata nya berair. Ini salah nya. Jika ia tidak menantang Donghae, pasti Donghae tidak akan terluka.

" Huhuhuhu, huweeee!! "

Donghae melongo, " Yaa! Yaa! Mengapa kau malah menangis?! "

" Maaf! Maafkan aku! Ini salah hyukie!! " Hyukjae meraung.

Donghae tidak tau harus bebuat apa. Disisi lain ia kesakitan, tapi melihat Hyukjae menangis karena dirinya entah mengapa membuat Donghae merasa seperti... Bersalah?

Tanpa Donghae sadari, ia mulai ikut menangis,

" Huhuhuhuhu. "

" Hae, maafkan aku! Pasti sakit sekali ya? Hiks. " tanya Hyukjae di sela - sela tangisan nya.

Donghae baru akan menjawab, tapi tiba - tiba Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Astaga! Sayang - sayang ku! " jerit Jaejoong melihat keadaan kedua anak itu.

" Huhuhu, maaf bibi ini semua salah ku! " seru Hyukjae dengan tangis yang memilukan.

" Ssst, tak apa sayang. Bukan salah Hyukkie kok. "

Jaejoong beranjak ingin menggendong Hyukjae, tapi Yunho malah menahan tangan sang istri.

" Sebentar. "

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mefoto Donghae dan Hyukjae yang menangis.

" Bodoh! Anak kita sedang terluka, pabbo! " Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho, geram karena kelakuan asburd suami nya yang tidak tau keadaan.

" Sakit sayang! Kan lucu, momen ini tidak akan terulang dua kali. "

" Ya iya sih, tapi tau situasi dong! "

Yunho hanya nyengir lalu menggendong Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan di tangan kiri dan kanan nya.

" Sudah, sudah! Tidak apa - apa, nanti di rumah daddy kasih coklat yang banyak, Hae. " bujuk Yunho.

" Kasih ke Hyuk-kie saja coklatnya biar Hyukkie berhenti mena-nngis, Hae tidak suka Hyukkie menangis kare-nna Hae. "

Yunho melotot mendengar perkataan anak nya. Walaupun agak tersendat - sendat, tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas.

Sumpah nih?

Perasaan yang luka cuma lutut dan siku, tapi sepertinya otak Donghae juga terluka ya?

Sejak kapan Donghae rela coklat nya di berikan kepada orang lain?

" Maaf, Hae! Maaf! " balas Hyukjae.

Oh, Yunho baru mengerti mengapa kedua anak ini menangis.

Yunho tau ego Donghae sangat tinggi terutama dengan Hyukjae. Dua hari lalu Yunho diberi tau Yoochun, bahwa Hyukjae menantang Donghae menaiki sepeda roda dua dan Donghae sedang berusaha memenuhinya.

Pasti Donghae terjatuh, lalu Hyukjae menangis karena merasa bersalah dan Donghae jadi ikut menangis melihat sahabatnya menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Lucu banget sih.

Gemes deh jadinya.

" Jae, sayang bisa kau videokan mereka saat ini? Tangan ku penuh! " seru Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang membawa sepeda Donghae dan Hyukjae menuju garasi.

" Bodoh! "

Usaha naik sepeda Donghae membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan walaupun ada drama kecil yang terjadi. Setelah tragedi itu, Donghae menjadi lancar mengendarai sepeda roda dua.

Donghae sangat puas karena ia memenuhi tantangan Hyukjae. Ketika Hyukjae memberikan coklat yang ia janjikan, Donghae malah memotong coklat jadi dua lalu memberikan satunya kepada Hyukjae.

" Jangan sedih lagi, Hae sudah tidak apa - apa kok. "

Dan Donghae dapatkan adalah pelukan dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menubruk Donghae sangat keras, untung mereka terjatuh di atas sofa.

" Hyukkie, sayang Hae. "

" Hae, juga. "

Tahun ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah masuk sd. Mereka memasuki sd yang sama.

Janji Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri dulu untuk tidak menjadi anak yang pemalu benar - benar ia jalankan.

Malah sepertinya ia menjadi anak yang tidak tau malu.

Atau, sedikit bodoh?

" Nama saya, Jung Donghae yang sangat tampan. Hobi saya makan coklat. Cita - cita saya menikah dengan coklat. "

Begitulah perkenalan Donghae di depan kelasnya yang membuat Hyukjae menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

Tapi sifat tidak tau malu Donghae membuat ia memiliki banyak teman, di tambah sifat Hyukjae yang supel. Donghae dan Hyukjae sukses menjadi pentolan di kelas mereka di tambah dengan Choi Siwon. Teman baru mereka.

Di bulan April, Donghae di kagetkan dengan kelahiran adik barunya. Sehun, yang mana sangat tidak Donghae harapkan.

Apa - apaan, Donghae sangat menikmati hidupnya sebagai anak tunggal selama 7 tahun ini dan sekarang harus berakhir?

Bagi Donghae hidupnya saat ini sudah sempurna. Selain Jaejoong dan Yunho, ia memiliki Hyukjae dan kedua orangtua Hyukjae, berarti jika Donghae memiliki adik ia harus berbagi dengan Sehun termasuk perhatian seluruh orang - orang di sekitarnya.

Donghae tidak mau!

" Hae, kenapa cemberut terus? " Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae setelah puas melihat Sehun di sudut kamar rumah sakit.

Hyukjae sangat senang karena ia memiliki adik sekarang. Adik Donghae berarti akan menjadi adiknya juga karena semua milik Donghae berarti miliknya juga.

" Tidak apa - apa. "

Kebohongan yang sangat awam.

" Tenang saja, aku tetap milik Hae kok. "

Tanpa Donghae katakan, Hyukjae tau apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Donghae.

" Sejak kapan aku menginginkan mu menjadi milik ku? "

" Oh? Yasudah, aku pergi saja dengan Sehunnie. "

Hyukjae beranjak, tapi Donghae tarik lalu peluk dengan erat.

" Ya! Tidak boleh! "

" Aduh, sakit lepaskan! Tadi katanya tidak mau?! " Hyukjae memberontak. Ini sih bukan pelukan namanya, Donghae seperti mau meremukan tubuh Hyukjae. Sudah tau tubuh Hyukjae ceking dan tubuh Donghae lebih besar!

Donghae menatap Hyukjae lalu mengecup bibirnya, " Pokoknya Hyukkie milik ku!! "

Kebiasan saling mengecup yang di lakukan Donghae dan Hyukjae terus berlanjut, sehingga mereka masuk smp.

" Thanks! " Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae ketika Donghae memberikan coklat kepadanya.

" Kalian pacaran ya? " tanya Heechul.

" Tidak kok. " jawab Hyukjae sambil mengunyah coklat.

" Terus, mengapa kalian sering saling mencium? "

" Karena kami sahabat." Donghae dan Hyukjae kompak menjawab.

" Kalau begitu, aku juga mau cium Hyukkie! " Siwon mendekati bibirnya, tapi Donghae mendorongnya menjauh.

" Tidak boleh! Cuma aku yang boleh mencium Hyukkie! "

" Loh, kenapa? Katanya sahabat boleh saling mencium? " tuntut Siwon tidak terima. Ia kan juga mau cium Hyukjae.

" Pokoknya tidak! " Donghae menarik Hyukjae menjauhi Siwon.

" Kalau kalian suka cium - cium seperti itu, katanya bisa hamil loh. "

Ucapan Heechul terus tergiang - giang di dalam otak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak mau hamil!

Apalagi ayah nya, Donghae?!

Bisa - bisa anaknya di beri makan coklat terus setiap hari!

Lagian, Hyukjae masih kecil! Ia masih mempunyai cita - cita, mau lulus sma, mau kuliah!

" Bertengkar dengan Donghae? " tanya Junsu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini sepulang sekolah Hyukjae mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Setiap pagi juga ia selalu berangkat duluan, tanpa menunggu Donghae.

" Eomma, apa ciuman bisa membuat hamil? "

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Yoochun dan Junsu tersedak ludah sendiri.

" Memang siapa yang cium Hyukkie?! Sini biar, appa pukul! "

Enak saja main cium - cium anaknya sembarangan!

" Donghae. " jawab Hyukjae lesu.

Dalam pikiran polos Hyukjae yang baru masuk smp, ayahnya pasti marah karena ia hamil.

" Oh, Donghae. " Yoochun lega mendengar jawaban anaknya.

Orangtua mereka membiarkan anak - anaknya melakukannya karena mereka beranggapan hal itu normal. Mengingat Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah melakukannya dari kecil, lagian ciuman yang di lakukan Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya sebatas saling mengecup. Bukan yang aneh - aneh.

" Aku tidak mau hamil, appa! "

Oh iya, sampai lupa

" Memang siapa yang bilang ciuman bikin hamil? " tanya Junsu menahan tawa, anaknya ini sangat polos.

" Heechul. "

'' Aduh, anak appa polos sekali sih! Ciuman tidak bikin hamil sayang. " Yoochun mengacak gemas rambut anaknya.

" Terus yang bikin hamil itu apa? "

" Nanti di sekolah kau akan di ajari. "

Keesokan harinya guru biologi mereka menjelaskan tentang alat reproduksi. Hyukjae lega ternyata ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Donghae tidak membuat hamil, ia juga kembali menempel dengan Donghae, tapi tetap saja Donghae tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengecup Hyukkienya.

Di akhir masa smp sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Hyukjae mendadak seolah menarik diri dari lingkungan pertemanan mereka.

Sebenarnya hanya kepada satu orang saja sih.

Siwon.

Hyukjae menjauhi Siwon. Setiap ada Siwon disisinya ia pasti langsung kabur dan ketika Heechul bertanya keduanya hanya bungkam.

" Sebenarnya kau dan Siwon kenapa? Kalian bertengkar? " tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae yang sedang tidur - tiduran di atas kasur miliknya.

" Tidak apa - apa. "

" Cuih. "

Mendengar decihan Donghae, Hyukjae tau ia tidak akan bisa berbohong.

Mungkin menceritakan masalahnya kepada Donghae tidak ada salahnya. Lagian Donghae juga sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengan Hyukjae, pasti Donghae akan mengerti.

" Siwon bilang ia menyukai ku, ia meminta ku menjadi pacarnya. "

Donghae terbelalak kaget.

" Terus? Kau terima? "

" Tentu saja tidak! "

" Kenapa? "

" Karena dia sahabat ku. "

Jawaban Hyukjae membuat hati Donghae lega, tapi juga entah kenapa terasa mengganjal.

" Memang kenapa kalau pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri? " tanya Donghae pelan.

" Aku tidak mau. Itu akan aneh, lagian aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat ku sendiri. Jika kita putus bagaimana? "

Iya sih, benar juga, tapi kan...

Hati Donghae semakin terasa tidak enak mendengarnya.

" Pokoknya aku tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan sahabat ku sendiri! "

Krek

Hati Donghae mencelos mendengar perkataan Hyukjae dan kali ini hati kecil Donghae mengetahui mengapa ia seperti itu.

Donghae tau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Hyukjae.

Memasuki sma, Donghae dan teman - temannya mendadak menjadi sangat populer.

Donghae tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan Hyukjae cenderung menjadi lelaki yang manis.

Siwon juga tidak kalah tampan dengan Hyukjae dan Heechul tidak kalah manis dengan Hyukjae.

Mungkin kata cantik yang lebih cocok di tujukan pada Heechul?

Oh ya, Siwon juga sudah berbaikan dengan Hyukjae walaupun memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama.

Melihat betapa buruknya hubungan Hyukjae kepada Siwon, membuat Donghae memutuskan ia tidak jadi mau berpacaran dengan Hyukjae. Lebih baik bersahabat saja walaupun ia tau ia ingin lebih daripada Hyukjae memusuhinya.

Sekolah mereka membebaskan gaya rambut para muridnya seperti apa dan itu tidak di sia - siakan Heechul.

Heechul memanjangkan rambutnya sampai sebahu membuat orang - orang akan mengira ia adalah perempuan jika bukan karena seragam yang ia pakai.

Geng Donghae juga bertambah dengan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

Hangeng adalah siswa dari Cina dan Kyuhyun, harusnya ia baru masuk sma 2 tahun lagi, tapi karena Kyuhyun pintar membuat Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudahnya akselerasi, sehingga mereka semua seangkatan.

Kebiasaan saling mencium satu sama lain juga terus mereka lakukan membuat semua orang berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tapi tidak dengan sahabat - sahabat mereka.

Walaupun Donghae dan Hyukjae berkata hanya sebatas sahabat dan mereka juga sudah tau alasan di balik kebiasaan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang agak tidak wajar, mereka tau ada perasaan lain di balik itu.

Kedua sahabat mereka hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Kebodohan Donghae dan Hyukjae terus berlanjut, hingga mereka dewasa.

Kini mereka semua sudah berusia 24 tahun. Kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

Suara musik berdentang mengiringi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Cahaya lampu yang redup semakin mendukung suasana liar dan panas di club milik Siwon. Siwon membuka 5 meja, di atas meja tersebut sudah penuh oleh botol - botol minuman keras dan penuh oleh teman - temannya.

Mereka semua sudah bekerja dan sukses semua.

Siwon memiliki club dengan hotel bintang 5 di atasnya.

Kyuhyun menjadi dokter diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

Hangeng membuka perusahaan pakaian dengan Heechul sebagai designer nya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae? Mereka berdua melanjutkan bisnis kedua orangtua mereka.

" Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak! " Donghae meraih botol dari tangan Hyukjae.

" Ayolah, hyung biarkan saja. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau menjadi pria lajang, bersenang - senanglah! "

Itu suara Sehun.

Bagaimana bocah ini bisa masuk kesini?!

" Diam kau bocah! Harus nya kau, bahkan tidak boleh di tempat ini! " bentak Donghae.

Sehun malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Donghae. Memang benar apa kata hyung nya itu, ia harusnya belum boleh masuk kesini jika mengikuti aturan resmi negara karena Sehun baru berumur 17 tahun di bulan April nanti, tapi jika club ini milik sahabat mereka? Tentu saja bisa. Lagipula ini adalah bachelor party hyung nya sendiri, mana mungkin ia melewatkan nya.

" Sehun, benar. Nikmati saja. "

Donghae melotot mendengar suara Siwon. Sumber kekacauan malam ini. Ia dalam hati merutuki mengapa ia membiarkan Sehun bergaul dengan sahabat - sahabatnya. Sehun masih sekolah dan mereka semua sudah bekerja. Donghae dan Sehun memiliki perbedaan umur 7 tahun.

Tadi sore Donghae sedang bersama Hyukjae berdua. Rencananya malam ini akan mereka habiskan berdua untuk melepas masa lajang Hyukjae sambil jalan - jalan di sungai han, tapi Sehun tiba - tiba muncul menculik mereka berdua kesini dan saat Donghae melihat dari jauh kemana arah mobil yang Sehun bawa, ia langsung tau ini semua perbuatan sahabat - sahabat sialannya.

" Jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kami kan bermaksud baik! " Heechul meminum vodka dari dalam gelasnya.

Hangeng yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Heechul ikut menghampiri mereka. " Benar Donghae, lagian Hyukjae juga senang - senang saja kok. "

Donghae menghela nafas, ia akhirnya memberikan botol vodka Hyukjae kembali kepada si pemilik yang langsung di teguk dengan rakus. Donghae mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat Hyukjae. Tidak pernah sahabatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Hyukjae memang kuat minum, tapi Donghae merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hyukjae hari ini. Hyukjae minum dengan sangat rakus seolah - olah sedang melampiaskan sesuatu, padahal tadi siang ia terlihat biasa - biasa saja.

" Cukup, Hyuk. Besok kau akan menikah. " Donghae memperingati Hyukjae.

" Aku juga tau! " jawabnya kasar tidak menghiraukan Donghae.

" Kau sudah mabuk. " Donghae memperingati lagi.

" Hyung, lebih baik kau coba ini. Enak loh! " Sehun memberikan gelas berisi cairan vodka kepada Donghae.

" Astaga, akan ku adukan kepada eomma nanti kelakuan mu! "

" Dia sudah tau. "

Donghae memasang wajah datar.

" Kalau begitu kepada Luhan. "

" Ya!! Dia akan membunuh ku! Jahat sekali kau! "

Kali ini Donghae yang balas memeletkan lidah. Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, ia berbeda 4 tahun dengan Sehun dan Luhan sedang kuliah di Cina. Hal yang sampai sekarang Donghae heran adalah mengapa laki - laki secantik, sesempurna Luhan mau dengan adiknya yang sialan. Mungkin karena Sehun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang - orang yang lebih tua dari nya membuat Sehun terbiasa dan terlanjur nyaman dengan lingkungan seperti itu, sehingga dalam hal asmara pun Sehun mencari yang lebih tua darinya. Luhan tidak ikut karena ia baru sampai besok pagi dan Luhan sendiri adalah sepupu Hangeng.

" Ayo, hyuk kita pulang saja. " Donghae menghiraukan Sehun lalu merangkul Hyukjae.

" Ya! Kau tidak seru sekali! " Kyuhyun mencaci Donghae sebelumnya ia sempat mengecup bibir Siwon. Oh ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon mulai berpacaran sejak mereka lulus sma. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan untuk membuat Siwon move on dari Hyukjae, tapi siapa yang sangka malah kepada Kyuhyun?

Donghae mengeram. Jika Hyukjae sedang dalam keadaan sadar, Donghae sudah pasti membalas kekasih Siwon itu.

" Aku tidak mau! Aku belum mab- "

HOEK

Hyukjae muntah.

Dan muntahannya mengenai Donghae juga.

" Apa ku bilang. "

Donghae meraih tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam gendongan nya.

Bridal style.

" Kalian mau kemana? " tanya Siwon.

" Pulang ke rumah lah! "

" Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau mau di damprat eomma? " Sehun menunjuk tubuh Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian yang kotor oleh muntahan.

" Naik lah ke atas. Ini kartunya. " Siwon memberikan kartu akses. Club milik Siwon memiliki hotel juga.

" Baju kita bagaimana? Besok pagi aku dan Hyukjae harus sampai di gereja jam 9. "

Yep, besok Hyukjae akan menikah.

Tapi bukan dengan Donghae seperti yang orang - orang kira.

Donghae besok hanya akan menjadi best man sahabatnya ini.

" Aku ambilkan nanti. " ah, Sehun. Ternyata ada guna nya juga memiliki adik.

Donghae menerima kartu Siwon lalu bergegas keluar menuju lift.

" Kalian yakin membiarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae seperti itu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kepergian kedua teman nya.

" Walaupun Hyukjae mabuk, Donghae hyung pasti bisa mengontrol diri. " jawab Sehun.

" Yakin? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Tidak juga sih. " jawaban Sehun di angguki yang lain.

Sebenarnya mereka semua tau Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah lama saling mencintai, tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk menyatakan perasaan masing - masing entah kenapa. Sampai semuanya telat, orangtua Hyukjae menjodohkan ia dengan Kim Hyohyeon, anak teman mereka.

" Hyukkie sayang, besok eomma ingin kau berkenalan dengan seseorang. " Junsu berkata sambil mengupas jeruk.

Hyukjae yang saat itu baru pulang dari rumah Donghaw langsung bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan sang ibu.

" Aku tidak mau di jodohkan. "

" Ya! Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki pasangan hidup, selama ini kau hanya terus bersama - sama teman mu, eomna tidak mau kau menjadi perjaka tua! "

" Eomma! Aku punya Donghae dan yang lain! "

Astaga, Hyukjae tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Junsu.

" Ya, tapi kalian tidak berpacaran kan? "

Hyukjae mengangguk mantab. Ia memang tidak berpacaran dengan siapa pun.

" Kalau kau tidak mau eomma jodohi, mengapa kau tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang? Atau kau bisa dengan Donghae? Kalian kan sudah kenal dari kecil? Kau dan Donghae juga selalu menempel kemana - mana. "

Tidak. Hyukjae tidak bisa.

Bukannya tidak bisa sih, lebih tepat nya Hyukjae menunggu Donghae.

Wajar saja setelah sepanjang hidupnya ia habiskan bersama Donghae membuat ada perasaan lain muncul di dalam dirinya, tapi Donghae?

Hyukjae tidak pernah tau.

Memang Donghae sangat perhatian dengan Hyukjae. Seluruh perlakuan Donghae juga bisa di bilang melebihi batas sahabat yang wajar, Hyukjae sendiri merasakannya juga kok.

Tapi, kata cinta itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Donghae.

" Nah, kalau begitu kau tidak punya alasan lagi. "

Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak karena ibunya benar, ia tidak mempunyai alasan. Akhirnya Hyukjae berkenalan dengan Hyohyeon, anak teman ibunya. Sejauh Hyukjae mengenal Hyoheyon, ia lumayan suka dengan gadis itu, apalagi mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menari.

Tapi rasa suka yang Hyukjae rasakan bukan rasa suka seperti itu. Baginya Hyohyeon hanya teman baik yang baru ia miliki.

Sayangnya para orangtua melihat kedekatan Hyohyeon dan Hyukjae dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sekitar 5 bulan setelahnya Hyukjae dan Hyohyeon di kagetkan dengan kabar mereka akan langsung di nikahkan seminggu kemudian. Hyukjae mau menolak, tapi lagi - lagi ia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat. Waktu 5 bulan yang ia jalani bersama Hyohyeon belum bisa menggerakan hati Hyukjae dari Donghae.

" Eomma, aku baru kenal dengan Hyohyeon! Bagaiamana kita bisa langsung menikah?! " seru Hyukjae tidak terima.

" Kalian terlihat saling suka, mengapa tidak langsung saja menikah? "

" Aku masih muda eomma! "

" Tapi kau sudah mapan. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Berikan eomma alasan yang masuk akal! "

Junsu menunggu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya awal ia menjodohkan Hyohyeon dengan anaknya karena ia geram dengan hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Hubungan mereka berdua datar - datar saja, tidak ada yang berubah sejsk dulu. Padahal Junsu yakin mereka berdua mempunyai perasaan, tapi ternyata Hyukjae malah menerima perjodohan itu dan Donghae juga tidak bergerak apa - apa. Sekarang ketika Junsu mulai menggertaknya dengan pernikahan, masih tidak ada hasil membuat Junsu berpikir mungkin memang benar Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya sekedar sahabat.

" Apa karena Donghae? "

" Kenapa tiba - tiba membahas dia? "

" Karena selama ini kau terus bersama nya, Hyuk. "

" Kami hanya sahabat. "

" Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lain, kau akan menikah dengan Hyohyeon."

" Aku kasihan dengan mereka. " kata Hangeng.

" Aku juga, mereka berdua terlalu bodoh. " Heechul menambahi kekasihnya.

" Cinta akan menemukan jalannya hyungdeul. "

Donghae tau Hyukjae itu ceking sejak mereka masih kecil, tapi kali ini tubuh Hyukjae kelewat ringan dan Donghae baru sadar itu. Sesampainya di kamar, Donghae melepas baju Hyukjae lalu menyelimutinya. Ia terus memandangi wajah sahabat nya yang sudah terlelap. Kebiasaan Hyukjae saat mabuk, ia akan muntah lalu tertidur dan ketika bangun lupa segala hal maka dari itu Donghae sangat benci jika Hyukjae sudah mabuk. Sejak kapan wajah Hyukjae menjadi setirus ini? Lengannya yang agak berotot seolah menyusut, lingkaran hitam menghiasi kedua kantung mata Hyukjae.

Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?

Hati Donghae berdentum tidak karuan ketika mata nya sampai di bibir Hyukjae. Esok Hyukjae akan di miliki oleh orang lain. Esok Hyukjae akan benar - benar pergi dari kehidupan Donghae dan Donghae tau ia tidak akan pernah rela, tapi apa yang bisa Donghae perbuat? Tidak ada. Hanya penyesalan.

Seandainya dulu ia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Hyukjae mungkin sekarang ia dan Hyukjae yang akan menikah. Bukan dengan gadis sialan itu.

Oh, Donghae sangat membenci Hyohyeon.

Tidak. Hyoyeon tidak jahat. Ia gadis yang sangat baik malah, sangking baik nya Donghae sampai susah menemukan alasan untuk membenci Hyohyeon.

Dasarnya adalah Donghae cemburu dengan Hyohyeon.

Seandainya dulu ketika Hyukjae datang kepadanya memberi tau ia di jodohkan, Donghae menentang dengan alasan jelas. Bukan malah marah lalu mendiami Hyukjae selama seminggu tanpa alasan jelas.

Ya. Semua juga ingat hari itu. Seminggu yang sangat buruk. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang di juluki raja nyinyir, baru kali ini predikat itu ada kepada Donghae. Ia tidak segan - segan menyemprot siapa saja dengan kata - kata yang sangat menohok hati.

Lain dengan Hyukjae, ia sudah seperti orang sakit tidak mau makan dan minum, tidur juga tidak jelas. Setiap hari ia berusaha mendekati Donghae, meminta maaf. Walaupun ia tidak tau apa kesalahan nya, asal Donghae kembali ia rela melakukan apa saja. Belum pernah Donghae berlaku seperti ini. Jika hanya kepada Hyukjae saja mungkin ia masih bisa terima, tapi ini semua orang terkena imbas.

Puncaknya ketika Sehun menelfon Donghae berkata Hyukjae masuk rumah sakit. Donghae kira Sehun bohong, sehingga ia menghiraukan nya, tapi ketika Heechul datang dan tiba - tiba menghajar nya, Donghae tau Hyukjae benar - benar masuk rumah sakit.

Hyukjae sakit tifus dan itu semua gara - gara Donghae. Ketika Donghae sampai bukan caci dan maki yang ia dapat seperti yang Donghae bayangkan, tapi Hyukjae menangis dan langsung memeluknya sambil berkata, " maaf kan aku jangan pernah pergi dari ku apapun keadaan nya. "

Donghae di hantam rasa bersalah saat itu juga. " Aku yang salah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya akan pergi ketika kau yang meminta. "

" Maka aku tidak akan pernah meminta mu untuk pergi. "

Setelah kejadian itu Donghae sadar ia sangat kekanak - kanakan. Harusnya ia mendukung Hyukjae, itu bukan salah Hyukjae melainkan salah dirinya sendiri. Salah sendiri Donghae tidak berani menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai kekasih.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin, tapi ia takut. Ia takut Hyukjae tidak mau, lalu mereka bertengkar dan persahabat mereka kandas begitu saja. Makanya Donghae menyimpan rapat - rapat perasaannya untuk diri sendiri.

Padahal sebenarnya banyak kesempatan dimana Donghae bisa mencoba merubah hubungan mereka. Jika Hyukjae menolak, paling tidak Hyukjae mengetahui perasaan nya kan? Sampai hari ini datang, Donghae masih takut dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin? Atau Donghae akan menemukan keberanian di dalam dirinya malam ini?

" Hae. " suara isak Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae.

" Ya? Aku disini. "

Kedua mata Hyukjae masih tertutup, tapi ada air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. " Donghae, j-jangan pergi. "

" Aku tidak kemana - mana. " Donghae mengusap air mata Hyukjae.

" Hae, jangan jadi best man ku. "

Gila ya sahabat nya ini? Tidak ada yang lebih pantas dari dirinya untuk menjadi best man di pernikahan Hyukjae. Selain orangtua Hyukjae, satu - satunya orang yang pantas mengantar Hyukkie pergi hanya dirinya. " Kau mabuk, Hyuk. "

" Tidak! "

" Kenapa? Kalau begitu berikan aku alasan yang jelas. "

" Aku tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa. "

" Kenapa? "

Kedua mata Hyukjae terbuka. Bola matanya mengkilap karena air mata. " Karena aku tidak akan sanggup melihat mu mengantar ku pergi. "

" Aku mencintai mu. "

" Kau memang mabuk sepertinya. "

" Tidak sialan! " Hyukjae melempar bantal disisinya ke arah Donghae.

" Aduh! Kenapa sih kau ? "

" Aku tidak mabuk bodoh! "

Oke. Donghae akan menuruti mau sahabatnya kali ini. " Iya iya kau tidak mabuk. "

Tapi jawaban Donghae malah membuat Hyukjae semakin marah, ia meraih kerah baju Donghae tanpa memdulikan Donghae yang kotor karena muntahan dirinya sendiri lalu mulai memukuli Donghae. " Sialan Lee Donghae! Aku sangat membenci mu! "

" Ampun Hyuk! Kau ini kenapa sih? Sakit! " Kedua tangan Donghae berusaha menutupi kepalanya karena Hyukjae terlihat akan mulai menjambaki rambut Donghae.

" Aku beneran mencintai mu, bodoh! "

Donghae tersentak kaget, Hyukjae berteriak seperti orang frustasi. Hyukjae beralih menjambaki rambut nya sendiri.

" Stop! Stop! Astaga, Hyuk! " Donghae berusaha menahan tangan Hyukjae.

" Jangan sakiti diri mu, pukul saja aku. "

" Aku mencintai mu, Lee Donghae. " tangis Hyukjae semakin hebat. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang di ambil mainan nya dan saat itu Donghae tau, Hyukjae mengatakan nya dengan sadar karena Hyukjae tidak pernah menangis jika mabuk.

TING TONG

Suara bel membuat Donghae sadar dari kekagetannya. Ia beranjak dari sisi Hyukjae, tapi tangan nya di tertahan oleh dangan Hyukjae.

" Jangan pergi. "

" Aku hanya akan mengambil baju kita. "

" Jangan pergi dari sisi ku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. " Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

" Itu Sehun, Hyuk. Aku tidak akan pergi. "

" Sumpah? Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau bohong. "

" Astaga, sumpah Hyuk! Sehun mengantarkan baju kita, jadi besok kita bisa langsung ke gereja. "

" Kalau begitu, cium aku dulu. "

Donghae kembali bengong. Tadi Hyukjae tiba - tiba mengatakan ia mencintai Donghae, itu saja Donghae masih berusaha mencerna nya, sekarang ia meminta cium?

" Cium aku, Lee Donghae! " Hyukjae mengguncang bahu Donghae keras sambil kembali menjerit histeris.

TING TONG

Suara bel membali berbunyi.

" Iya, iya! Hentikan itu! " Donghae pasti caci Sehun setelah ini.

Donghae menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap kedua bola mata coklat Hyukjae, Donghae bisa melihat pantulan wajah nya di mata Hyukjae yang basah. Astaga, Donghae tidak bisa. Memang mereka sering mengecup satu sama lain, tapi itu berbeda. Itu hanya kecupan. Bukan ciuman. Selama ini ia hanya membayangkan bisa mencium Hyukjae dan ketika itu menjadi kenyataan ternyata melakukannya lebih sulit dari membayangkan.

Sebelum Donghae menolak, bibir Hyukjae sudah bergerak di atas bibir Donghae. Hyukjae mencium Donghae.

TING TONG

Suara bel kembali berbunyi dengan tidak sabar.

Perut Donghae seolah di kocok - kocok. Katakan ini tidak nyata atau paling tidak Hyukjae hanya mabuk, sehingga besok ia akan lupa. Anggap saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi karena sepertinya membuat perasaan Donghae tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

" Kau, bahkan tidak membalas ku. Apa aku tidak pernah lebih dari sahabat mu? " bisiknya, suara Hyukjae bergetar.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Sehun benar - benar akan mendamprat Donghae.

Suara bel sepertinya seolah menjadi denduman kesadaran untuk Donghae, ia kembali menemukan kesadaran nya.

" Aku janji, aku tidak akan pergi. " Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae lembut.

Tapi, Hyukjae tidak menghiraukan Donghae. Ia kembali terisak - isak.

" Lihat aku, Lee Hyukjae. Aku juga mencintai mu. " akhirnya kata itu terucap dari bibir Donghae. Hyukjae langsung berhenti menangis setelah mendengarnya.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

" Kita selesaikan setelah ini. "

Donghae beranjak menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Wajah murka Sehun yang pertama ia dapatkan.

" Hyung bodoh! Kau tau tidak aku harus mengendap - ngendap seperti maling di rumah sendiri demi kau! Dan sekarang kau malah enak - enakan dengan Hyukjae hyung?! "

Sehun menunggu pembelaan Donghae, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah tatapan putus asa dari hyung nya itu. Sehun sudah menduga pasti ada yang tidak beres.

" Ada apa? "

" Bisakah kau batalkan pernikahan Hyukjae? "

" Apa?! Kau gila?! Hyung pikir aku siapa bisa membatalkan pernikahan anak orang?! "

Donghae mengusap wajah nya frustasi. Apa yang terjadi barusan seolah membuat dunia nya jungkir balik hanya dalam beberapa menit.

" Hyung, katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi? Hyukjae hyung hamil? "

" Tidak, tidak bodoh ia laki - laki! "

" Lalu apa? Kalian akhirnya mengatakan perasaan masing - masing? "

Diamnya Donghae berarti ya untuk Sehun.

" Oh, hyung. " Sehun mau memeluk Donghae, tapi baju Donghae masih kotor, sehingga Sehun hanya menaruh kedua tangan nya di atas bahu Donghae.

" Terlambat. Semua terlambat. Aku sangat bodoh, jika saja aku mengatakan perasaan ku sejak dulu. " suara Donghae pecah.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin ikut mengatai Donghae bodoh, tapi melihat keadaan Donghae membuat ia tak tega.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurang dari 24 jam lagi Hyukjae akan menikah, Hun-ah. "

" Apa yang akan terjadi besok, Hun? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi di depan mata ku. " lanjut Donghae.

" Hyung, saat ini Hyukjae hyung yang paling penting. "

Perkataan Sehun benar, Donghae menerima tas dari Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam.

" Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian. "

" Anak sialan! Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini? Ini jam 12 malam bodoh! " Heecul menunjuk - nunjuk Sehun marah.

Sehun tiba - tiba muncul di depan apartemen Siwon. Menggedor - gedor memaksa masuk. Kyuhyun yang membuka, ia bersiap menyemprot Sehun, tapi Sehun mendahului nya.

" Kita harus membantu Donghae dan Hyukjae hyung!! "

Ketika mendengar nama Donghae dan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi Heechul dan Hangeng.

" Jika kau membohongi kami, kau habis saat ini. "

" Sumpah! Tadi aku mengantarkan baju Donghae dan Hyukjae hyung, tapi Donghae hyung malah menangis saat membuka pintu! "

" Akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae? " tebak Hangeng.

" Hyukjae hyung juga mengatakan ia mencintai Donghae hyung. "

Hening.

Akhirnya hari ini datang, tapi mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa bukan dari kemarin?

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "

Hyukjae sudah berhenti menangis ketika Donghae kembali.

" Sebaiknya kita mandi. Kita sangat bau. " Donghae menunjukan tas yang ia bawa.

" Aku.. "

" Setelah ini, Hyuk. Aku janji. "

Hyukjae menurut. Ia membiarkan Donghae menggandengnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Esok, bisakah mereka terus bergandengan seperti ini?

Donghae menyalakan shower, lalu menuangkan sabun ke tangannya. " Kau belum melepas baju. " tanpa Donghae minta, Hyukjae memereteli kemjea Donghae lalu melepasnya.

" Maaf aku memuntahi mu. "

" Aku sudah biasa. " Donghae malah terkekeh, tangan Donghae mulai menyabuni tubuh bagian atas Hyukjae yang memang sudah telanjang.

" Celana. Kita juga belum melepas celana. "

Ah iya, mereka melepaskan celana mereka, sehingga menyisakan boxer.

" Hae-ah. " Hyukjae memulai. Mereka sudah kehabisan waktu dan kali ini Hyukjae tidak mau menyia - nyiakan satu - satu nya kesempatan terakhir.

" Aku mencintai mu. " ulang Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae kembali diam dan itu membuat Hyukjae sedih lagi. Apa perkataan Donghae tadi hanya karena ia merasa bersalah?

" Sejak dulu. Aku mencintai mu. Katakan sesuatu sialan! " Hyukjae meraung putus asa.

Bibir Donghae membungkam Hyukjae.

Air yang mengalir dari shower bersatu dengan air mata mereka, tapi Hyukjae tau Donghae juga menangis.

" Aku juga. Sejak dulu aku juga mencintai mu. "

" Kenapa kau tidak katakan? Kenapa baru sekarang? Besok aku akan menikah, dumbass! "

" Aku tau. Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Andai aku tau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku, aku terlalu takut. Sejak kau memusuhi Siwon setelah Siwon menyatakan perasaan nya pada mu, aku takut hal yang sama terjadi pada ku. Aku tidak bisa, Hyuk aku takut kau marah dan tidak mau berteman dengan ku lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang juga kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri, tapi aku tau aku bodoh. Harusnya aku tetap memperjuangkan diri mu. "

" Bodoh, Lee Donghae! Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?! Aku menunggu mu selama ini! Kau pikir mengapa dulu aku menolak Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun hadir? Karena mu! Karena aku mencintai mu! "

Sebenarnya yang Hyukjae katakan dulu hanya menggertak Donghae untuk membuktikan apakah jika Hyukjae berkata seperti itu, Donghae akan tetap mengejarnya atau tidak.

Sayangnya malah hal yang tidak Hyukjae harapkan yang terjadi.

" Saat pertama mengatakan aku di jodohkan, mengapa kau malah marah pada ku? Harusnya saat itu kau mengatakan alasan mu! Bukan seperti ini! "

" Maaf! Maafkan aku! "

" Terlambat, Hae. Kata maaf sudah tidak ada guna nya lagi."

" Lalu aku mau aku melakukan apa? Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk mu, Hyuk! "

Hyukjae terdiam. Entah ide gila darimana yang tiba - tiba terlintas di otak Hyukjae.

" Bawa aku kabur. Bawa aku lari, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. "

Donghae melotot,

" Apa?! Aku tidak bisa, kau tidak memikirkan kedua orangtua kita?! Keluarga kita, sahabat - sahabat kita?! "

" Kalau begitu, bunuh aku Hae. "

Donghae mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae keras dengan penuh emosi.

" Kau gila?! "

" Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup bersama orang yang tidak aku cintai. " katanya putus asa.

Tubuh Donghae ikut bergetar mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan Hyukjae, ia tau itu, tapi tidak begini.

Ini semua terjadi karena kebodohan nya. Donghae tidak pernah peka dengan semua sinyal yang Hyukjae berikan. Donghae terlalu buta dengan ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri.

" Kau bisa bayangkan jika aku pergi dari hidup mu? "

" Tidak, Donghae! Jangan pergi! Aku akan langsung bunuh diri jika kau berani meninggalkan ku barang selangkah saja! "

" Tidak, tidak Hyukkie. Aku tidak akam meninggalkan mu. Maksud ku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau yang pergi. Aku bisa bunuh diri. "

" Kita bisa bersatu di alam lain. "

Entah Hyukjae bercanda atau serius, tapi jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

" Tidak, Hyuk. Jangan seperti itu. "

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku tidak mencintai Hyohyeon! Menghabiskan seumur hidup bersamanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Hae! "

Donghae menggeleng, ia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

" Kalau begitu, miliki aku malam ini Hae. "

Donghae melotot. Selama ini Hyukjae memang menjadi objek kahyalan kotor nya, tapi melakukan dengan Hyukjae di tengah suasana seperti ini? Jelas bukan seperti dalam kahyalan Donghae.

" Kau bilang tadi kau mencintai ku?! Malam ini saja Hae, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya paling tidak aku bisa merasakan kita bersatu. "

Tangan Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae lalu ia letakan di atas dada kirinya. " Kau bisa rasakan itu? Detak jantung ku? Setiap detik nya jantung ku berdetak hanya untuk mu. "

Masa bodoh dengan semua hal. Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan, dengan hal - hal yang sudah Donghae lewatkan dengan sia - sia. Kali ini Donghae tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini lagi.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae ganas, tapi tetap lembut seolah tidak ada hadi esok dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Kedua tangan Hyukjae bergerak mengalungi leher Donghae. Donghae mematikan shower lalu menaruh kedua tangan nya di bawah bokong Hyukjae. Ia menggendong Hyukjae sambil terus berciuman menuju ranjang.

" Aku mencintai mu. " bisik Donghae, ia merebahkan Hyukjae dengan lembut di atas kasur.

" Aku lebih. "

Mereka terus saling memanggut. Akhirnya mimpi Donghae menjadi kenyataan. Ia memiliki Hyukjae walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Menyesal juga sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya yang Donghae ingin lakukan hanya menghabiskan setiap detik yang tersisa menorehkan kenangan - kenangan manis yang akan ia simpan di dalam hatinya walaupun dalam suasana yang pahit dan ketika Donghae memasuki Hyukjae, bukan lenguhan yang terdengar, tapi suara isak tangis Hyukjae.

" Aku menyakiti mu? " Donghae langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

" Tidak. Aku hanya sedih karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bersama. "

" Jangan berhenti, lanjutkan. Habisi aku malam ini karena tidak ada hari esok untuk kita. " lanjut Hyukjae lagi.

Jika ini dalam keadaan normal, Donghae akan dengan senang hati menuruti Hyukjae. Ini adalah mimpi terliar Donghae yang menjadi kenyataan, tapi bersamaan dengan mimpi terburuknya.

" Maafkan aku. "

" Jangan minta maaf, cukup lakulan permintaan ku. "

Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjae lalu bergerak. Ini aneh. Tidak pernah Donghae bayangkan ia akan melakukan sex dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi Donghae terus bergerak.

Air mata mereka berdua ikut mengalir tanpa henti seiring dengan gerakan kedua insan itu.

Keduanya sudah benar -benar kehabisan tenaga ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 4 subuh. Donghae dan Hyukjae melakukannya tanpa henti walaupun mereka tau, tenaga mereka sudah habis.

" Ingat ketika pertama kita bertemu? " Hyukjae tidur di atas dada Donghae, sementara kedua lengan Donghae memeluknya protektif.

" Hari keberuntungan ku, kurasa. " jawab Donghae.

" Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi? " tanya Donghae.

" Tidak tau, aku tida bisa membayangkan nya. "

" Aku juga. "

Jari - jari Hyukjae mengelus wajah Donghae. " Kau bisa rasakan betapa aku mencintai mu? "

Mata Hyukjae kembali berkaca - kaca. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tangis paling lama yang ia lakukan. Hyukjae tau matanya pasti sudah sangat sembab dan besok akan ketahuan. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Donghae menangkap jari - jari Hyukjae lalu membawa ke bibirnya, ia cium lembut. " Aku tau dan sekarang kau juga bisa merasakan kan sebesar apa aku mencintai mu? "

" Harus nya- "

" Sssshhh. " Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hyukjae.

" Tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Lebih baik kita habiskan detik - detik terakhir yang kita miliki dengan cinta kita. "

Maka mereka berdua kembali melakukannya, sampai fajar menyingsung.

Lelah yang mereka rasakan seketika menguap begitu saja.

Mereka berpacu dengan waktu.

Karena sudah tidak ada kata nanti lagi untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Kali ini tidak ada lagi air mata di kedua mata mereka.

Murni cinta yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Hyukjae berjalan mondar - mandir di dalam ruangan tunggu nya. Ia sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya sudah di depan duluan.

Sebentar lagi Hyukjae akan keluar dan rasanya Hyukjae ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak ada Donghae. Donghae juga sudah menunggunya di depan.

Ia dan Donghae tidak tidur semalaman, tubuh bagian bawah Hyukjae juga sakit, tapi rasa lelah dan sakitnya seolah terbang begitu saja di banding dengan pernikahan yang akan Hyukjae jalani.

Mata Hyukjae tertuju pada gunting di dekat cermin. Itu gunting yang di tinggalkan penata riasnya tadi.

Ia meraih gunting tersebut.

Tangannya bergetar. Hyukjae takut dengan kematian, tapi ia lebih baik mati sekarang daripada hidup tanpa nyawa. Nyawa nya ada pada Donghae.

Selama perjalanan kesini tadi, tangan nya dan Donghae terus bertaut. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang - orang, lagipula kedua orangtua nya dan orangtua Donghae tidak masalah. Sepertinya mereka berpikir Hyukjae hanya gugup lalu Donghae menenangkan nya.

" Hyung! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!? " Sehun menerobos masuk, melepas gunting dari tangan Hyukjae. Di belakangnya Siwon mengikuti Sehun.

" Biarkan aku mati, Sehun-ah! " Hyukjae kembali menangis, ia bingung kenapa air matanya seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Siwon meraih tubuh Hyukjae, ia peluk sahabat nya erat. Orang yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati.

" Jangan seperti ini, hyung! " Sehun ingin nangis juga rasanya sekarang.

" Kalian sama saja membunuh ku jika membiarkan aku menikah dengan Hyohyeon! "

" Aku tau, tapi tidak begini Hyuk! "

Hyukjae terus terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

" Kau tau kenapa dulu aku bisa move on dari mu? "

" Apa? "

" Karena aku tau ada Donghae yang menjaga mu sepenuh hati. "

" Hyung, dengar aku. Kau harus melakukan ini. "

" Tidak, tidak bisa Sehun! "

" Hyuk, saat kau mendengar bunyi lonceng gereja, bergegas menuju pintu. "

" Tunggu, apa yang kalian akan lakukan? "

" Lakukan apa kata kami saja. "

" Kau, Kim Hyohyeon bersediakah kau menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai suami mu? Dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat? "

" Ya, saya bersedia. "

" Kau Lee Hyukjae apakah kau bersedia menerika Kim Hyohyeon menjadi istri mu? Dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat? "

Hyukjae diam. Ia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi ia tau itu tidak mungkin. Seluruh mata memandang nya penuh harap.

Mata Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae. Lewat tatapannya Hyukjae seolah menjerit, ia tidak bisa, tapi Donghae malah menggeleng.

Tepat detik selanjutnya lonceng gereja berbunyi.

Tiba - tiba seisi ruangan penuh oleh asap putih. Seluruh orang panik. Hyukjae juga panik. Ada apa ini? Apa maksud Siwon dan Sehun?

" Ikuti aku. " itu suara Kyuhyun.

Para tamu berteriak dan berlarian kesana kemari, anehnya itu tidak menghalangi jalan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

Ketika sinar matahari menyambut mereka, Hyukjae tau ia sudah keluar dari gereja.

Di depannya ada Sehun bersama Siwon keluar dari dalam taksi. Dari arah pintu Luhan dan Donghae berlari menghampiri mereka.

Dan Hyukjae sadar. Mereka yang melakukannya. Kekacauan itu perbuatan sahabat - sahabatnya.

" Sampai disana cari alamat ini. Cari Suho, adik ku. Kalian tau kan? Suho tinggal di London. Jangan pernah kembali. " Siwon memberikan dua amplop tiket kepada Hyukjae.

" Heechul dan Hangeng masih di dalam. Waktu kita tidak banyak. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Ini passport kalian. Di tas ini ada surat - surat, buku tabungan, beberapa pakaian dan barang - barang penting milik kalian. " Sehun menyerahkan tas ransel kepada Donghae.

Donghae dan Hyukjae memeluk Sehun bersamaan. " Terimakasih. " bisik Donghae terharu.

" Hyung, cepatlah! " Bentak Sehun tak sabar, tapi Sehun melakukannya karena ia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

" Kami tidak harus bagaimana untuk berterimakasih kepada kalian. " kini Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian memeluk Luhan, Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Cukup pergi dari sini sekarang. Jangan kalian gagalkan rencana kami. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Salamkan rasa terimakasih kami pada Hangeng dan Heechul. "

" Pasti, Hae. Bergegaslah! "

" Luhan, kini aku sadar mengapa kau memilih Sehun. Jaga dia baik - baik untuk ku. "

" Ya! Hyung! " Sehun merengek. Sialan sekali hyung nya ini masih sempat - sempat mengejek nya disaat seperti ini.

" Terlaksana, Donghae hyung! " Luhan membuat pose seperti membuat hormat.

" Jaga diri kalian. " kata Donghae dan Hyukjae sebelum memasuki taksi lalu melesat pergi.

" Siap melakukan babak baru dalam hidup mu? " tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae ketika taksi mereka sudah mendekati airport.

" Tidak pernah sesiap ini. " Hyukjae mencium Donghae yang di balas dengan senang hati oleh si empunya.

EPILOG

Hyukjae menuju pintu flat mereka ketika mendengar suara bel.

Dua tahun sudah setelah tragedi kabur nya Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tanpa di jelaskan orangtua mereka berdua langsung tau apa alasan kedua anak mereka kabur.

Keluarga Hyohyeon marah besar, maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan segala kekacauan yang Hyukjae perbuat. Rasa malu yang mereka tanggung tidak akan pernah bisa di maafkan. Hyohyeon sedih tentu saja, ia sempat stress, tapi Hyohyeon bangkit kembali. Ia menyadari Hyukjae bukan benar - benar untuk nya.

" Siapa sayang? " suara Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae.

" Kim Hyohyeon? "

" Aku tau kata maaf tidak akan membuat mu memaafkan kami. " Donghae duduk di hadapan Hyohyeon.

Di banding menanyakan darimana Hyohyeon dapat menemukan mereka berdua, Donghae malah meminta maaf.

Tapi Hyohyeon malah tertawa, ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir sesuatu di hadapannya. " Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Justru aku yang mau minta maaf karena sudah menjadi penghalang kalian. "

" Hyo, kami sungguh - sungguh. " ucap Hyukjae.

Hyohyeon kembali tersenyum. Ia beranjak menghampiri Hyukjae lalu memeluknya. " Aku juga. "

" Lagian, kau tidak menyadari aku berubah? "

Hyukjae menaikan alisnya bingung. Hyohyeon masih sama seperti dulu. Masih cantik, tapi sedikit tambah tembam?

" Astaga, kau hamil!? " Donghae menunjuk perut Hyohyeon yang agak membuncit.

" Tepat sekali, Donghae-ah! " seru Hyohyeon bersemangat.

" Mau menyentuh nya? " Hyohyeon menawarkan.

" Boleh kah? " Hyukjae malah balik bertanya.

" Tentu saja. Kau juga kesini, Donghae. "

Tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae mengelus perut Hyohyeon. " Siapa ayah nya? "

" Tentu saja suami ku. Kim Junhyung, ia seorang pengusaha. Kami sedang berlibur di London, aku mendapat alamat kalian dari Sehun. "

" Sehun? " Hyohyeon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Ngomong - ngomong Sehun, Hyukjae jadi merindukan Korea. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Sehun dan sahabat - sahabatnya memang rutin menghubunhi mereka, tapi tetap saja Hyukjae kangen.

Sekarang Hangeng dan Heechul sudah menikah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki anak malah mereka mengadopsi nya. Sehun sudah kuliah dan Luhan sedang mengambil gelar profesor. Banyak yang sudah Hyukjae dan Donghae lewati.

" Pulang lah. Orangtua kalian merindukan kalian. " ucap Hyohyeon.

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menatap. Mugkin saat ini sudah saatnya mereka kembali.

Seminggu setelah kedataangan Hyohyeon, Donghae dan Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Mereka kembali tanpa memberitau siapapun, bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

" Kau takut? " tanya Donghae ketika sampai di depan rumah mereka.

" Tidak karena kau bersama ku. "

Donghae tersenyum lalu mencium kekasihnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke rumah Hyukjae dulu baru setelah itu ke rumah Donghae.

" Hyungdeul?! " Sehun menjerit ketika membuka pintu.

" Sehun, siapa yang datang nak? " ibu Hyukjae menghampiri Sehun.

" Hai eomma. " sapa Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Bukan pelukan hangat atau tangis haru yang mereka dapatkan, Junsu malah memukuli mereka dengan brutal.

" Aduh, aduh! Ampun eomma! " Hyukjae berlindung di balik tubuh Donghae.

" Anak - anak nakal! Jaejoong-ah, lihat siapa yang datang! "

Oh, sial. Ada ibu Donghae juga ternyata disini.

Ternyata memang ada ibu Donghae juga di dalam, bahkan Yunho dan Yoochun pun ada.

" Kami sedang menyusun rencana bagaimana kami akan membawa pulang kembali anak - anak nakal seperti kalian, tapi ternyata kalian malah nongol seperti setan di depan rumah ini. " Yunho berjalan mondar - mandir memutari meja makan.

Kepala Donghae dan Hyukjae tertunduk seperti anak kecil yang di marahi.

" Kami sengaja tidak mencari kalian karena kami tau, kalian pasti kabur bersama. " kata Jaejoong.

" Harusnya jika kalian memang ingin bersama, kalian tolak dulu saat Hyukjae di jodohkan! Bukannya main kabur seperti ini! " gertak Junsu, walaupun ia tau Hyukjae pasti aman, ia tetap kesal. Di tambah keluarganya harus menanggung malu dan maaf kepada keluarga Kim.

" Maafkan kami. " ucap Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

" Padahal sejak kalian kecil kami sudah berencana akan berbesan, tapi sayangnya ternyata kedua anak kami terlalu bodoh untuk bergerak. " ungkap Yoochun.

" Bukan salah Hyukkie, ini salah ku paman. "

" Kau jangan sok pahlawan, Hae! " Yunho membentak anak sulungnya, jangan lupa Yunho masih suka sekali membully Donghae.

Kehilangan Donghae beberapa tahun membuat ia kesepian karena Sehun hanya akan diam tanpa perlawanan jika Yunho membullynya.

" Daddy! "

" Apa? Tidak terima?! Nah untuk hukuman kalian, kalian lusa harus menikah! "

Perkataan Yunho membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung mengangkat kepala mereka.

" Serius?! "

" Ya, kalau tidak mau biar kali ini Donghae yang bibi jodohkan. " kata Jaejoong.

Big no.

Cukup kawin lari sekali, tidak lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae mendekatinya lalu langsung meraup bibir Hyukjae.

" Ya! Anak nakal, tau malu dengan orangtua kalian disini dong! "

I'm thinking of making The Hunt sequel deh hehe, The Hunt ud tamat ya di wattpad gw.

Id wt: rosemarryisqueen

Btw i'm sorry if this rada asburd, ini ide terlintas pas liat laoshi w nikah, trs w mikir kl tb" dia kabur gmn ye wkwkwk jdilah ff ini


End file.
